Ride Or Die
by tannnyy
Summary: It was just one boring afternoon, that is until she walk in through the double doors with trouble on her mind. AU
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the leather rolling desk chair that was place neatly in front of my father's desk. I gracefully popped my legs up on the side of the desk, randomly picking up the stabler that had its place on the desk.

I could be at a movie? Or a mall hanging out with some friend. Something of any average saturday of a fifth-teen year old teenage boy. No, I was in my parents office at their mattress factory in Miami. Doing absolutely nothing but waiting for 7:30 when the lock up and i am free from this mattress covered hell.

I sighed and placed the stabler back in and right full place and leaned back into the chair. Usually he would be with his best friends Dez and Trish. But Dez is out with his family and trish was working. Trish,Dez, and I have been friends since elementary school. Which is funny since Trish and Dez can't stand each other. If they could go a day without arguing it would be a miracle. When ever both of my friends are not around or couldn't hang, I would just call up my girlfriend Kira and see if she wanted to do something.

But as of last week, after catching her cheating on me with one of the basketball player Trent Matthews, I abruptly ended the relationship.

We were together for about two years. Come to think about it our anniversary was a few weeks away. But that's all over now. I just didn't get why she would cheat. I gave her everything she ask for. I paid attention to her. I took her out every time I was free. And for a while; I loved her. And she throw it all away for a night behind the bleachers with Trent. The odd thing about the whole situation was that I wasn't even surprised when I saw her. I think apart of me knew that she was cheating; or that our relationship wasn't forever. Every since we broke up I felt a since of relief. I am happy being single. The only problem about being single is the amount of free time you have; and it seems like everyone is busy now a days.

I was so bored in the house I thought coming to work with my parents would be better than siting in the house all day. Boy, was I wrong.

Suddenly I heard to door open and nearly fell out of the chair. My legs fell from the desk and the chair nearly fell to the fall. After I regained a normal pace of my heart; I look in the direction of the door to see my mom. Leaning on the edge of the door with a wide smile on her face.

" Mom you scared me" I whined holding my chest.

I'm sorry sweety" she said not sounding apologetic at all.

" Why aren't you out with Trish and Dez?"

" They were busy"

" oh; what about kira?"

"We broke up"

"Oh" she said in a voice of shock and disappointment My mother was always a big fan of Kira. She thought she was a good girl and would lead me in the right direction. So to hear we broke up must be heart shattering to her.

" Well me and your father will be done soon. We will lock up and we could go out to eat. How does that sound" she asked giving one of her beautiful smiles which you just couldn't say no too.

" Sure Mom" I agreed.

"Good" she gave me a quick kiss on my forehead before leaving the room shutting the door behind her.

And then there was one.


	2. Chapter 2

It's now 10:30pm and my parents still haven't return from where ever the hell they went. Not that I care, I'm just ready to go home and since my car was taken away, I have to wait for them to drive me home. The Store closed at 8, so I've been sitting here for almost three hours doing nothing but watch the paint chip from the walls as I wait for them to return. I checked my phone for the hundredth time to see if I got any texts or calls from my parents signaling that they are on their way or outside. I got nothing. I groaned and throw myself onto the nearest mattress. Ironically, as I looked up at the sealing my eyes caught a glimpse of the sign with bright red letters that read "Do Not Lay On Mattresses" I laughed to myself. I was never good at following directions anyway. I checked my phone one last time before I laid back on the mattress deciding to wait patiently for my parents to come retrieve their child. Unknowingly closing my eyes, letting my mind drift into a deep slumber.

The feeling of the mattress sinking next to me awaken me from my slumber. The feeling of fingers being brushed through my blonde locks, leading me to believe that it was my mother, as this is how she usually wakes me up.

"Took you long enough" I groaned, to lazy to open my eyes yet.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" someone, who was definitely not my mother giggled.

Lifting myself off the mattress so fast that it could have given me a headache, I opened my eyes. Only to meet a deep chocolate one attached to a girl with hazelnut locks, deep pink lips, and a leather jacket. I don't know what shocked me the most, the girls beauty or the fact that this seemingly innocent girl, apart from the amount of leather she was wearing, broke into a mattress shop, or mattress kingdom as my parents like to call it.

" You should really learn to lock the front door, before you decide to take a nap. Who knows what kind of sickos are hiding out there in the shadows." She said with a sadistic smirk.

Shit.

I don't know if it's was my shock, stupidity, or just my awkwardness, but the words that tumbled out of my mouth I immediately and will forever regret them.

" your not my mom"

I cringed inwardly, wishing that I could crawl under a rock or go back in time to stop me from saying something so fucking stupid. Sadly, I can't, so I just wait for a load of insults to be throw my way. Oddly enough, I didn't hear any. Slowly I look up to find her staring at me. What must have been maybe 5 seconds felt like an eternity had passed by, just looking at each other until it finally happened. She laughed. Im not talking about a small giggle. Im talking about the ones that make your stomach hurt and you feel light headed. I waited patiently until she was done so I could apologize and ask for her name. But that was thrown out the window when I heard her speak.

"I can be if you want me to."

I watch as she slowly crawl her way towards me and placed herself directly on my lap. Straddling me. I stared at her with wide eyes as my breathing quickly picked up. I watched as she moved closer to my face. Pink lips itching closer to my needy ones. Just when her face was inches apart from my own, the bell on the front door rang. Signalling that someone has entered the store.

"Austin!" My mother's high pitch voice rang throughout the store. In that moment there was only one thing on my mind. Not that I was about to get caught on a mattress (one im not suppose to be on anyway) with a girl on top of me. No.

In that moment, all I could think about is how much a cock-blocker Monica Isabella Moon was.


End file.
